User talk:Amberleaf
Hi everybody! :) All I've done today was update my user profile and add some new things I read about in excerpts from Outcast. Updated Millie, Hazelpaw, and Longtail. --Amberleaf 05:45, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Personal Welcome Hi , I'm Eu, a Bureaucrat here at the Wiki. If you have any questions, feel free to ask! Best regards, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:30, 19 April 2008 (UTC) Webkinz Yes, I do have a webkinz account. i have 11 webkinz but my pal has 53, 54. My name is cute546. Webkinz2 Hey I have a webkinz account too! My user is Ilovecatz158 with alot of webkinz.-User:Shaymin568 Re:Webkinz Sometimes. Editing Your Page I edited your page because, since you put Template:Charcat on it, it added you to the the character category, so I removed it. My apologies, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:10, 27 April 2008 (UTC) No problem No problem! I just thought something was missing from my page. :P --Amberleaf 00:58, 28 April 2008 (UTC) RE:Charcat So sorry about that DX! I hadn't realized that there were others, so I added it back, and cleaned it up some. Once again, so sorry. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 00:50, 1 May 2008 (UTC) RE:Numbers They show how many bytes were added/removed from the article. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:38, 4 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Yes, that is vandalism. If you ever see something you think is vandalism, just check the article's history, find the user who made the suspected vandalism, and add this template to their userpage. That way, I can "attack" the vandalism ASAP. Thanks for alerting me about the vandal :) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 13:40, 7 May 2008 (UTC) Vote There is an important vote going on here, and I think you should check it out and vote. - swifty* 18:35, 9 May 2008 (UTC) RE: RE:Vandalism To add the template, place on the user's userpage. That way, I can quickly find the user, see the user's contribs, and easily block them with the handy blocking link =) [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 01:21, 10 May 2008 (UTC) Admin To become an administrator on Clans of Warriors, one must first A) have no less than 25 posts, B) often be on the site, and C) PROMISE not to disrupt the 'flow' of the site. I'll consider making you an admin (which means probably yes) and will PM you with my descision later (gotta go to school)... --Ambergaze 12:52, 14 May 2008 (UTC) Re:WTF Ah... another spammer/vandal.Well,I'm kinda getting used to undoing and editing all the vandals precious work.:)So,hi. Whats this thing about Clans of Warriors or something? --Jayfeather113 00:57, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Clans of Warriors Is there any cat(or member) called Jayfeather?What about... Sagewind?--Jayfeather113 01:27, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Well,I joined!--Jayfeather113 01:33, 22 May 2008 (UTC) How do you make a cat?--Jayfeather113 01:37, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Fanfic! Here's the link:http://z9.invisionfree.com/Clans_of_Warriors/index.php?showtopic=357Jayfeather113 16:53, 23 May 2008 (UTC) RE:RP Nowhere as of yet. Right now we're waiting for Angela to create the new namespace. But as soon as it's up, I'll make the announcement. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:57, 24 May 2008 (UTC) RE:Gary Broslama You could, but I'm not sure if they'd help you. Meh, dunno. but look here for the staff. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 14:17, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Namespace The new namespace is now open. To create a page in it, simply make the title "Role Play: Name". If you have an questions about it, just ask. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 20:29, 25 May 2008 (UTC) : Yup, that's it. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 20:39, 25 May 2008 (UTC) RE: Nice bio! Thankz :) it took a lot of work. -'Shimmerpool 13:32, 27 May 2008 (UTC)' Re:Friends of the Warriors Wiki Just post onebof our affie buttons, which can be found here. [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 17:54, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Problem Report Hi. I saw you reported a problem on the Feathertail article. I was wondering if you could screenshot the problem. Thanks, [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 02:30, 17 June 2008 (UTC) your userpage hi this is shadowstream101 and i just wanted to thank you for taking part in my poll! i am the other RiverClan lover if you were wondering. i have a question... how did you get the thing on your userpage that says who your mother is, father, mentor, ect. could you please tell me hoe to do it? thanks! --Shadowstream101 17:38, 17 June 2008 (UTC) what is role play? Re:Whatever :p Anytime! GB 00:03, 9 November 2008 (UTC) I have a webkinz account 2!! Hi, Amberleaf, I'm Moonshadow! Can I be one of your friends? I like your cat, she sounds cool! I also have a webkinz account, but I rarely get on it. My username is Betsy41. I have roughly 25 pets...I lost count!!:)-Moonshadow1013 20:24, November 14, 2009 (UTC)